Videl decides her love?
by Miss.super.me
Summary: Videl and her true love Gohan Well at least she thought he was her true love until That night with ..... Now she has to decide Wjo to pick Gohan Or that somebody else...


What Videl didn't expect.  
Twisting the key in her door Videl was happy to be home from school the only reason she likes going is because Gohan is there (her boyfriend). Videl threw all her bags and books in the living room ran upstairs then went to the toilet she thought to herself "same old routine", just at that moment her cell phone rang it was Gohan which videl was particularly happy about she quickly answered it and put on her most happy voice.  
Cell conversation.  
Hey Videl day at school ok? Yeah it was great with you there. Same here is it ok if i come round to yours i just so want to be with you right now . Yeah sure come right over i cant wait ! Ok see you there ill be round in about half an hour ok? Okii dokii.  
Videl then thought to herself MAKEUP, CLOTHES , HAIR she quickly ran into her room slaming the door behind her , She opened her big wardrome full of clothes an rooted out some casual but girly clothes ironed them then put them on. She realised that her hair was already done but she decided to just go over it one last time as she plugged in the straightners there was a knock at the door , speeding down the stairs she thought to herself " is he early or am i running off track of time again! She was wrong it was just the postman delivering a present of some sort it had her name on it so she signed for it then fearersly opened it . It was a photo album on the front cover was her and gohan she then thought to herself "aww thats why he kept wanting to take photo's all the time how sweet i must think of a way to give him something back the answer to that is a good meal then a cuddle i think"  
Videl quickly ran up the stairs again went over her hair so it was straight and sleek then touched up her makeup putting the cosmetics on that gohan loved tonight was going to be so romantic!  
She waited nervously on the couch for him the door bell rang she jumped up in excitment an ran to the door so fast she even went a little dizzy she got to the door straightened out her clothes put on a great sexy smile and answered it. Only to find out that it was sharpener . Wow you look good videl whos taking you out?? Nobody she said a little annoyed . Im waiting for Gohan to show up were going to have a Good night She said slowly so he would get the picture. Ohh crap about that he sent me over here to tell you that he cant come he's got to go on a fishing trip or something with his father. Ohh great so i got all done up for nothing plus im going to be in all alone all night well this is just great, unless... she said, unless what sharpener said , unless you stay here with me please please please it will be good we can just watch a movie and stuff please dont make me stay here all alone. Fine ill stay only because i dont want you to be bored he said . Wooooh right ill go get the dvd you get hit the lights then we can proceed haha. Time pasted then watched the movie had alot of laughs then they began to talk.  
So were do you think you an gohan are going to end up sharpener said nervously. What do you mean like together?  
Yeah i guess so . Well i dont really know i think its going pretty well up to now i just get a bit disopointed when he cant turn up to meet me sometimes but i guess we cant be together all the time. Yeah i guess so but if we were together as a couple i mean i would be by your saide each an every step of the way you know that right?  
What are you trying to suggest sharpener?  
Oh nothing just that i think we would be good together. Do yoou have a crush on me sharp?  
Well i guess if thats what you want to call it . OMG sharpener wow i cant believe you would just admit that like that you brave thing . They both burst out laughing then got closer to each other and kissed neither of them tried to stop it either just at that moment Gohan rung Videl's cell She set her tone to Busy... 

Im a new member so if the first chapter is crap or not up to standard please dont be to nasty about it.  
Steph x


End file.
